Black from the Veil
by BurntMarshmallow
Summary: Hermione goes into the Veil with plans of rescuing Sirius Black but finds that magic doesn't always work the way you want it to. Postwar AU EWE **Winner of Best Drama/Angst in the 2018 Hermione's Haven Awards!**
1. Chapter 1

The Veil room was cold. With only a handful of torches lined along the walls, the stone room flickered in a muted light. It was well past working hours at the Ministry of Magic and everyone had long since gone home save for one curly haired witch.

Hermione Granger was not supposed to be in the Veil room, or even the Department of Mysteries at all. The female portion of the Golden Trio, a clerk in magical records, did try her best to stay within the rules of society. After living on the fringe in a tent with her two best friends, fighting and winning a war while destroying the worst dark wizard of their time, and having to resort to grey areas of the law during those times did leave the young woman with a certain penchant to rule breaking.

She had spent the last year and a half researching, using her fame to allow herself access to certain libraries that would have been otherwise closed to her. It was an agonizingly slow process that she had kept to herself and she was finally ready to put her theory to the test. It had to be this night as the ritual required the right season, the right moon phase, the most careful timing.

Hermione carefully set her items aside as she marked the ritual circle on the stone floor. She added the ancient runes to the stone that would help ground her to the world of the living as well as to keep her safe as she reached into the world beyond the veil. She added more for healing and life for the man she was going to bring back.

With all the markings complete she reached for her supplies. The potion she had crafted in advance to let her mentally travel the veil without physically enter it tasted horrible and felt gritty as she swallowed. She brought a personal item from his room to help direct her search to him and a metal cuff with runes etched around it that matched the one she wore. She clutched them tightly in one hand while she stood in front of the veil with her wand raised towards the eerily fluttering curtains. She began to chant.

Hermione's eyes glazed over, lips still chanting, as her conscious slipped out of her physical body and drifted towards the stone archway. With a rush of noise like walking under a waterfall, the mental specter of Hermione Granger entered the veil.

The world beyond the veil was dark, anything she could see was washed out in grey and a fine mist swirled around her feet as she continued deeper. Whispers breezed through the air and there was a constant feeling of being watched.

Step after step, Hermione let her feet carry her forward. The spell and his personal item were directing her travel and she just had to trust it to bring her to her objective. Her time was limited in this world before her safety would be in jeopardy and she herself would be stuck and she could feel the pressure to return to her physical body. Still, she carried on.

She came upon him almost unexpectedly. After so long of seeing nothing but vague grey shapes shrouded in mist it came as a surprise to see him standing there, perfectly clear. Hermione let her lips pull at the corners into a small smile.

"Sirius."

He stood in front of her, appraising her as if to say, "what took you so long?" as though he knew she was coming for him.

Hermione moved towards him, reaching out to take his arm. Carefully she attached the cuff to his wrist and a thin chain magically formed to attach to the matching cuff she was wearing. She stood back once more to take a longer look at him.

His grey eyes drifted down to the chain linking them together. They were colder than she remembered, but the time spent behind the veil could account for that. Hermione couldn't tell if it was just her, but he looked younger than she remembered him. His features were softer too but again, it could just be an effect of the veil showing the Sirius that would have been if his 12 years of Azkaban didn't age him prematurely.

He smiled indulgently.

With the cuffs linking them together, Hermione focused on her physical body and the pull to return to it. Taking his hand and locking her fingers with his, she turned around and lead them back towards the living world.

The walk back through the land beyond the veil was draining. Hermione had been able to ignore the drain to her magic as she searched for Sirius but now that she found him and were attempting to return the effects were catching up. A sharp headache was spreading across her forehead and an ache was settling in her chest.

Up ahead in the misty distance she could see the shape of the stone archway.

One foot in front of the other. She just had to make it through the arch way and she would return to her physical body in the living world, the magical cuff ensuring that Sirius returned with her.

A buzzing in her ears grew louder as her vision began to waver. The ache in her chest feeling like a vice squeezing her heart.

She stood in front of the stone arch absolutely exhausted. She felt the light pressure as Sirius squeezed her hand. Hermione let her body fall forward.

The lights were dim when Hermione came to. Her piercing headache had eased into a dull ache but even the low lights caused her to squeeze her eyes shut. She was alive. Tired, depleted, but alive.

And not in the Veil room.

Cracking one eye back open, she noted the white walls and a railing on the side of the thin bed she was laying on. A bed, not stone floors. Someone must have found her and taken her to safety. She was in a private hospital room, most likely at St. Mungo's.

Glancing around the room Hermione noted that she was alone and that there wasn't any sign of another person having stayed in the same room. A niggle of worry blossomed into her mind. Did Sirius make it back safely? If everything went to plan she was excited to have Harry and Sirius reunited, her motivation behind the entire idea in the first place. Hermione went back over the ritual in her mind, searching for any flaws that could have ruined everything.

Deep in thought, Hermione startled when the door opened slammed open with such force it bounced back off the wall. Still in his auror robes, Harry Potter strode into the room. He looked part furious and part exhausted. A small glimmer of relief that she was up could be seen in his pinched features but mostly just anger.

"What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing, Hermione?"

Taken back by his tone, Hermione decided to go with placating.

"I can tell you are upset with me, but I did it all for you. I know how much you missed him and how much you two missed out on, so I decided that if I could bring him back I would."

Instead of calming his anger her words had an opposite effect.

"You did this for me? Hermione, you have created the biggest headache the auror department has seen in years! Not to mention that you nearly killed yourself without telling anyone your plans. No body knows what to do with him either. We don't know if we should call him a hero or throw him in Azkaban."

Hermione furrowed her brows. Harry made no sense.

"What do you mean 'what do we do with him?' He's your godfather. He was cleared of all charges two years ago."

There was a quiet knock on the door and Ron Weasley poked his head into the room wearing a closed off expression. With a nod to Harry he led a bound man into the room. Hermione's confusion grew as she recognized the messy black hair of the man with his head bowed forward. He lifted his gaze and locked his grey eyes to hers.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Regulus Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand!

I am floored by the positive response I received for this! Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. I have just been on cloud nine all day from all of you and it keeps my fingers connected to my imagination so I can put out another installment for everyone.

This one is a little bit angsty for Regulus as he has a lot going on in his new life right now and I hope I am able to due him justice.

* * *

The fire crackled softly in the fire place of Hermione's living room. Regulus had never been in a home such as hers. Having spent the majority of his time in either his family home of Grimmauld place or Hogwarts, Hermione's clearly muggle influenced décor was new to him. Only half the pictures displayed moved while the rest sat frozen in time. The room itself was bright and airy, no heavy curtains over the windows, no large tapestries covering the walls, and certainly no house elf heads lining the hallway.

Hermione sat in her armchair with her legs curled up underneath her with an oversized cup of tea warming her hands. Her usual abundance of curls was pulled to the side in a thick braid. Across from her on the couch Regulus sat feigning comfort. Despite being in the presence of the one who saved his life, he was uncertain of her and likely would be for a while. Now that he was released from custody and placed on probation he needed to be caught up in current events and Hermione Granger was the most qualified to do so.

Regulus's face was not as expressive as his older brother's. When he found humour in parts of the story his entire face did not light up, it showed up in a quirk of an eyebrow and a lightening in his eyes. He did not comment often as Hermione explained their time in search of the horcruxes. There was a tightness to his jaw over the Dark Lord's machinations and a weight that was permanently set around his shoulders in knowing that he played a part in the evil wizard's rise to power.

Despite realizing the horror that Voldemort was capable of creating and doing his part in working against it before his death, Regulus still had years worth of prejudice ingrained into him. He was indoctrinated from birth to believe himself to be of a certain station higher than others. He knew that it wasn't the truth as the doubts he had growing up had been proven to be correct but the idea of having to relearn yourself was heavy. This was a completely new world. Sitting in this witch's flat was his first step in his new direction.

"…and then after taking up the position of Minster in the interim, Kingsley was fully elected as the Minister of Magic two years ago."

Hermione took a long sip of her now lukewarm tea. Her condensed version of every main event that happened since Regulus had died took over three hours and she had just skimmed over the top. After talking that long her voice was starting to get gravelly and dry. Hermione glanced up at the clock on her wall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, I didn't realize what time it was." Hermione stood up from her chair, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back after sitting for so long. "I would hate for you to be late and have your probation come under question."

Regulus averted his eyes. The stretchy muggle pants she was wearing were entirely too tight and the pale pink sweater stretched across her chest. With his upbringing it would be considered rude to stare at such displays, even if he found the clothes themselves to be inappropriate. He did notice a set of robes hanging at the front door. A true blend of proper witch and muggle that he struggled to wrap his head around.

Hermione pulled her braid over her shoulder as she waited for Regulus to rise and make his way to her fireplace to floo home.

"Maybe next time we can go over some of the cultural differences you'll come across since your school days? That is, if you still want to come over again."

Regulus looked thoughtful at the idea. "That would most likely be a good place to start. There is much for me to wrap my thoughts around from today."

In the most gentlemanly manner, he carefully caught Hermione's hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles with a bow. While knowing it was nothing more than an act of courtesy a light blush still coloured her cheeks. "Thank you for your time this evening, Ms. Granger. I am grateful for your knowledge and company."

"Think nothing of it. I brought you here so it's my job to make sure you're caught up in what's what." Hermione intoned cheerfully while holding out the bowl with floo powder.

The newly returned Black heir bid his farewells and with a pinch of floo he called out his home. He disappeared into green flame and Hermione slumped foreward and let out a long breath of air.

* * *

"So what is he like?"

A curious Ginny Weasley is a dangerous thing. She would hound you until satisfied and Hermione learned early that it was easier to just go with whatever caught her attention at the time. Plus this was all new to her as well and felt up to discussing him. It's not often you bring someone back from the dead and then get to interact with them.

Hermione propped herself up against the kitchen counter while taking a sip from her wine glass. Ginny had come over an hour after Regulus had left and Hermione was still trying to sort him out.

"He's quiet and listened to everything I had to say without interruption which was nice considering who I'm usually talking to. I think he is trying to not react to anything just yet. The last thing he knew was being a Hogwarts student and a reluctant Death Eater in the height of a war. Now it's 30 years later, most of his friends and almost all of his family are either dead or in prison and he's stuck in a body that could barely pass for twenty. I think that would be a shock to anyone."

Ginny grinned and wiggled her eyebrows over top the rim of her own wine glass. "And what a body that is!"

"Ginny!" Hermione reached over to swat her friend in the arm pretending to be scandalized. "You're engaged. You aren't even allowed to be looking at other men like that. Besides, he is so unavailable it isn't even funny. What would Harry think?"

A gap of silence fell between the two witches. Harry was a bit of a sore spot at the moment. He was still angry at Hermione for risking her life without telling anyone and while he had respect for Regulus for stealing the locket from Voldemort, he was trying to hide his disappointment that the wrong brother was returned to life. Harry was going out of his way and letting Regulus live at Grimmauld place again despite how uncomfortable it was for both of them.

"He'll get over it." Ginny asserted finally. "I think once the stress of the trial and the uncertainty of Regulus's character while on probation fade he will be back to the Harry we know and love. Work has just been killing him lately. He comes home late every night and so many reporters want interviews with him about the entire thing. Like he's going to tell them anything different from what has already been said."

Hermione nodded in understanding. The reporters had been relentless. Every day she woke up to dozens of owl requests from different publications on top of the regular fan mail she normally received. An official account had been given by the Minister of Magic as well as a few lines from the savior of the wizarding world himself. Hermione had also handed in a few lines, though with the secrecy around the ritual she had very little to say. Everyone always wanted more.

"I feel terrible that I brought back the wrong person, Ginny. I had one chance to bring a bit of extra happiness to Harry and I right mucked it up. I see Regulus again tomorrow after work to go over more cultural changes he needs to know but I'm afraid he'll find out that I'm upset about bringing him back. Or worse, that he already knows and is just sitting here with me knowing that. I remember Sirius talking about how Regulus was always overshadowed by him growing up and here I am wishing that I brought the older brother back instead of him."

Finishing off her glass of wine, Ginny nodded knowingly. As the youngest of seven, she had personal experience with being overshadowed by older siblings. "I think that you should take your time and not make any conclusions just yet. You brought back Regulus instead of Sirius and while that wasn't your intention it is what happened, and you can't change that. We should all take our time and get to know him and try to make him feel as welcome as possible. Then when we find out that he's actually the decent guy we're hoping he is, you won't feel so bad about bringing him back."

Hermione swirled the last bit of her wine around the bottom of her glass before finishing it all in one drink. She stared into her empty glass as she turned over Ginny's words in her head.

"You're probably right. There's nothing to do about it and what's done is done. I'll try to allow myself to get past myself and be accepting."

* * *

One month rolled into two and Regulus could confidently say that he had a grasp on this new world of his. He was not, however, truly confident in himself to go out into it. He was getting used to the fashions that both witches and wizards wore. Thankfully the men's fashion hadn't changed overly much.

People stared when he went out.

He was used to being well known. Coming from such a prolific family it was expected for shop keepers and restaurants to know who he was and to treat him accordingly. It felt different now when everyone and their familiar knew him. Instead of treating him with the respect of his family he was now subject to whispers and speculation. Everyone had a theory on how he died and how he returned to life. His true loyalty was a hotly debated topic.

He was beginning to feel comfortable around those who spent time around Grimmauld place. Hermione was over constantly, and Ginny almost lived there with her engagement to Harry. Regulus had to get over his initial judgement on the young unmarried witch spending so much time unchaperoned. Her reputation would have been in ruin but Hermione explained that the society's views on courting had relaxed some in the past 30 years. The Weasley boy, Ron, also spent most of his time at the house. Regulus found it hard to believe that the young auror actually had a flat of his own with how often he was could be found eating meals here or falling asleep on the couch on weekends.

Regulus spent a large portion of his time in the family library. It was the least used room in the house except when Hermione was over. He would often take a tome from the shelves to read but end up draped across the couch deep in thought. Hermione would sit nearby as his favourite couch was in the set that was closest to the warmth of the fireplace.

Most times, Hermione would just sit quietly reading her own book but on occasion they would sit and talk with each other. Through her Regulus was able to start to sift his way through his complicated thoughts and feelings towards his family and the path they sent him down. It was difficult to get through the denial, the anger, and then feelings of sadness over what his life became due to the choices his parents made.

The only person he still hadn't warmed up to was the owner of the house himself. Harry still couldn't look him in the eye and if they found themselves sharing the same space, Harry would make an excuse to get away.

Regulus knew that he wasn't his brother. That seemed to be the theme of his life. Even when his parents hated their first born, Sirius still took up their energy. The dark part of his heart was happy that his older brother wasn't alive anymore because it meant that he had a chance to come first but he tamped that feeling as far down as it could go. He did always love his brother, even when he wasn't supposed to.

For the first time in his life, Regulus was allowed to be himself. Now if only the most powerful figure in the wizarding world would acknowledge that he was allowed to exist.

He ran his hand down his face as he walked towards the kitchen. His fingers scratched through the scruff on his cheeks. Hermione called it a beard of sorrow that muggle men from tales grew through challenging emotional times and he supposed it fit well enough.

He was making his way to the kitchen to make a spot of tea when he heard tense voices coming through the door.

Harry's deep voice was growing steadily louder where Hermione's was seething quietly in return.

"You don't understand what it's like for me. I didn't think he would look so much like him! Every time I come around the corner and he's sitting there it's like Sirius is back for a split second before it comes crashing back down that he's gone. It's like rubbing into my face that the one person who was left to love me like a parent was taken from me too.

"I was okay with him being gone. I came to terms with everyone who died being gone. This just opens the everything back up again. Out of everyone you could have brought back, Hermione, why did you make the mistake and bring him back instead?"

He could imagine Hermione's hair bristling with indignation while clenching her fist, wishing she had her wand in hand.

"Harry James Potter," she began, and Regulus winced at her tone. "It has been nearly three months since he's been here and while it threw us all off at first, everyone except for you has made an effort to get to know him. I don't expect you to become best mates, nor do I want you to have him replace Sirius, but you need to grow up and start acting like an adult."

"If you had just brought the right person back to begin with…"

The sound of tinkling glass hit the floor as the tea cups on the counter burst under the pressure of Hermione's bout of raging magic.

"Excuse me?"

Harry immediately wished he could take back his muttered words.

"Yes Harry, I made a mistake while trying to do something nice for you! And I own this mistake because while it wasn't what I originally set out to do, I was able to give someone who deserved it a second chance and I don't regret it at all. No, he is not Sirius. He never will be Sirius, even if he looks like Sirius did at that age he is not him. He is his own person, something I think you are forgetting about. You are purposefully shutting out someone who gave his life to give us a chance in the future to defeat Voldemort.

"You better get over yourself, Harry Potter, because Regulus is here to stay whether it suits you or not. And you will find that if you give him a chance, it will suit you."

Harry looked down at his feet with a sigh as Hermione left the room in a swirl of robes. Bringing up his wand he quietly repaired the cups that shattered in the anger he created.

Outside the kitchen, Hermione sidestepped a stunned Regulus to seek the refuge of her own home away from the childishness of her best friend.

A hand clasped around her wrist, stalling her getaway. She looked up at the taller man blocking her escape, having to tip her head back to meet his eye. A tenseness in his jaw relaxed as Regulus let a small, grateful smile slip onto his lips. He let his hand linger a moment longer, giving a light squeeze of thanks before letting her hand slip from his.

Yes, he decided, things will be better this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I am just floored with your response to my little story!

Thank you so much everyone for following/favouriting/reviewing. It's been -34C this last week and your love has kept my heart warm.

Here's another installment of Black from the Veil for you all! Please enjoy :)

* * *

It had been three days since Hermione's argument in Harry's kitchen and the young witch had yet to return to Grimmauld place. Regulus was an independent wizard, but he knew to stick to where he was wanted and so Hermione found herself with a constant house guest. Ginny was entertaining, but she was only really around for Harry and she hadn't stuck up for him the way Hermione did.

The witch in question hadn't seemed to mind the extra company around her flat when she arrived home from work each day. From the way her tea stash was depleting at alarming rates she could hazard a fair guess that he was making use of her home while she was at work too. Not that she minded at all, it was kind of nice to come home to another person.

Hermione hung up her cloak and let her hair out of it's simple chignon, shaking her head until her curls tumbled down her back freely. She kicked off her heels until she was just in her stockings as she walked towards the kitchen. It had been a late day at work and she was starving, the thought of takeaway sounded especially appealing.

Regulus was a neat house guest. He always hung up his robes and neatly set aside his shoes when he visited so it was easy for Hermione to tell if he was in her flat. She poked her head into the living room to see what he wanted to eat and bit back a smile when she noticed him curled up in his favourite spot on the couch fast asleep.

Regulus was barely nineteen years old but carried such a weight that aged him well beyond his years. He was so damaged by his childhood and subsequent years as a death eater before his horrific death at eighteen Hermione had rarely seen him look relaxed. Sleeping on her couch was not the man who had seen terrible evils committed during war but the boy he never got to be. His lips parted into a slight pout and his hair fell across his forehead into his eyes. His soft breaths even and slow.

He had the Black looks to him, his dark hair was full and shiny and his grey eyes peered out beneath thick lashes. His gaze was normally so cold, yet Hermione could feel it start to warm up around her. His features were softer than Sirius. His cheekbones weren't quite as high and his jaw was a little rounder but still handsome to a level that just wasn't fair.

Her rumbling stomach broke up her musing and carried her over to his side.

"Regulus, hey," she spoke quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder. She was remiss to wake him up after seeing him look peaceful, but her hunger could not wait. He stirred at her voice and she gave his shoulder a little shake. "Wake up."

Regulus's eyes blinked open slowly and he pushed himself into a sitting position, sleep still lingering in his movements. A tiny grin tugged the corner of his mouth. "I'm not Mr. Black to you anymore?" His light teasing was interrupted by a yawn that he reached up to cover.

Taken off her guard at the first tease she had ever heard from him, Hermione returned, "I've grown tired of being Ms. Granger all the time." She kept her tone light but inside she was cheering at this new stage their relationship had taken. She was barely sure she could consider it a friendship before and was elated to feel the ease he was currently producing. There was still the constant darkness surrounding him but at this moment she could feel a small corner of it lift.

"Did you need something?" Regulus asked, back to his polite tone.

Hermione flopped into her armchair in a manner that lacked all grace. "I'm starving and thinking of ordering takeaway from that Thai food place we tried last month. Their spring rolls are calling to me."

Regulus perked up at the thought of the Thai takeaway. "That's the place that had the spicy curry dish I liked?"

* * *

Pushing her empty takeaway carton away from the edge of the coffee table with her foot, Hermione groaned as she leaned back against the couch. Dinner was everything she hoped for and now she felt too large to move. She sent a wink to Regulus who was looking at her like she was the most uncouth being he had ever seen. While Regulus also finished his entire meal and looked unaffected, Hermione could tell he was itching to loosen his belt a hole or two if only it was considered polite to do so.

Hermione retrieved her wand from the side table and vanished the garbage from her living room. Tidying finished, she closed her eyes let herself relax for a few minutes.

Other than their first days together, Regulus appreciated that this witch felt so comfortable to be around. She was the type you could just sit near and not talk at all for hours without it being strange. His mother would have had a conniption seeing a young witch like Hermione lounging on a couch with her stocking clad feet, pencil skirt and blouse partially undone at the top buttons. The idea that a lady would be seen as anything less than perfectly put together was horrifying to Walburga Black.

Though try as he might, he just couldn't picture Hermione eating takeaway in the heels she stepped out of at the door. Seeing her in her sheer dark stockings was at a level of intimacy that the old Regulus would have felt incredibly uncomfortable about. New Regulus could appreciate how casual Hermione approached her private life.

When she was at work, Hermione kept her hair neatly contained in a chignon or a simply styled up do but the moment she returned to her home her hair was the first thing to come down. Regulus had seen pictures of Hermione in her youth, he spent a lot of time by himself and occupied himself by exploring her flat, and her hair had come a long way since her early years. Her wild, fly away mop of brown had grown out and the curls started to work with each other leaving her with smooth strands down her back.

She was expressive in a way that was frowned upon in his pureblood society. Her eyes lit up while happy, froze with anger, and sparked with intrigue. Her entire body language spoke of warmth and openness.

For all that she would never make it a day in Slytherin, he appreciated her ability to just be.

* * *

Hermione did end up getting off the couch that evening. Her office attire was not contributing to her relaxing evening at home and she returned to her lounging in a pair of soft flannel pants and an oversized t-shirt.

The quiet of the evening spent reading was interrupted by her fireplace flaring to life and Harry's head appearing in the flames.

"Do you mind if I come through?" He asked hesitantly. "I've been doing some thinking about what you said and I'd like to talk to you both."

Hermione looked over to Regulus and could see his shoulders tense in preparation for whatever was to come. She wanted to make sure he was okay with Harry coming to talk and Regulus gave a small nod. He would be okay.

As a good hostess, Hermione busied herself making tea for everyone as Harry made himself comfortable in her armchair. Neither men looked at each other until she returned.

"Well, er, I guess first off I want to apologize to you, Regulus," Harry started. He cleared his throat and put his Gryffindor bravery to work. "I've been horrible to you in the last few months and you didn't even do anything wrong. You didn't deserve my behaviour and I'm sorry for treating you so badly."

Both men looked distinctly uncomfortable as they met each other's eye. Regulus searched Harry's face for any sign he was not being genuine before inclining his head in acceptance.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Potter."

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief.

"My return was completely unexpected and quite shocking. I can understand your disappointment in me not being Sirius, he was always very well loved."

Harry contemplated his next words carefully. "I am sad that Sirius didn't get to come back. We were barely able to get to know each other before he fell through the veil. He was the key to getting to know my parents as well. It makes me mad to know that another person who loved me like family was taken from me before I could enjoy it. It wasn't fair.

"But at the same time, you didn't get to have a life at all. You were barely of age and never even got the chance to have a family, make something for yourself. You lost your life with bravery doing a noble deed. I am happy that you can come back now during a time that you are able to have whatever kind of life you want to live. No war or megalomaniacs dictating your life, no hateful family pushing you to marry your cousin. You can be whoever you want now, and you deserve it."

Regulus's face turned stony, but Hermione knew that it was more that he was overcome with emotion and not that he as unhappy with Harry's words.

Hermione was beaming and wanted to jump up to give Harry a big hug. She always knew him to be a kind person with a great capacity for love and forgiveness. He just needed a push in the right direction to get him out of his stubborn rut.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Regulus began. "Your words are a relief to know that you don't resent my presence here. I know this is not easy for anyone and I am not expecting everything to be perfect right away. I am looking forward to getting to know you better as well."

Harry and Regulus stood from their seats and shook hands as a sign of a new beginning.

"I know I might not be the best person, but he was my brother my entire life. If you want to know more about Sirius and even a bit of your parents, I would be willing to share what I know."

A grin spread across Harry's face at the prospect and plans were quickly made for Regulus to return home with him.

"Ms. Granger," he bowed over her hand brushing a light kiss to her knuckles. "It was a lovely evening, thank you for dinner."

He and Harry turned to the fire place to floo home.

"You know she gets all flushed whenever you go pureblood gentleman on her right?"

A smirk settled itself on Regulus's lips as he glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you think I keep doing it?"


End file.
